This application claims the priority of German application No. 197 38 835.3, filed Sep. 5, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a wheel carrier for an independent wheel suspension of a vehicle, particularly of a motor vehicle which tilts during cornering, the tilt of which is transmitted to the wheel carrier by suspension links in the sense of a tilting tendency in the same direction.
A tiltable wheel carrier is described in German Patent Application 196 08 578.0-21.